Abandon all Hope
by Renndude
Summary: Nate Hunter and his daughter Michelle lead a normal life until a terrible virus infects the humans, turning them into ruthless killing machines known as Endermen. When leader of the government resistance Marion Valdez enlists Nate with the job of escorting young Renn to one of the resistance's secret hideouts, he has to risk everything to save Mankind from the terrifying dragon.


**[A/N] Hello readers! I abandoned all hope (heh) for my Minecraft time series, and started on this brand new fanfic with a brilliant story line that I spent a long time thinking about. Also... it's my birthday! YAY-**

**So without further ado, I present you... Abandon all hope :D**

Prologue: The Apocalypse Begins

The front door creaked open and Michelle winced. She forgot all about the creaky front door, the mistake that caused her dad to look up from the blaring television at her. She stared guiltily at her dad's bloodshot tired eyes. He had stayed up all night waiting for her. Michelle braced herself for the harsh scolding that she felt sure to come. It didn't.

'Happy birthday, baby.' said her father. He stood up and greeted her. Shame burned her cheeks as she realized he had actually wanted to celebrate it with her for real this year. But she still replied defiantly.

'Don't call me baby, dad. You know how much I hate that name.' Her father shrugged, not getting angry like he used to.

'Where were you?' he questioned. Michelle sighed at the inevitable question.

'I was...with my friends.'

'You promised,' her dad reminded her. 'You promised today we'd celebrate together.' He said the last word with a hollow edge in his voice. When Michelle didn't reply, he walked over to her.

'I...I bought you a gift.' The girl winced guiltily. Her dad bought her a gift. For her. She couldn't remember the last time he did that.

Her dad stuck his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out something sleek and black. He handed it to her and turned, walking to his room. Michelle looked at the object. A new, shiny phone. Turning it on, she saw the lock screen photo was her and her dad smiling into the camera over a gigantic blue ice cream cake topped with six candles. Her sixth birthday picture. The last birthday they ever had together. Sighing, she chucked it in her pocket, switched off the TV, and trudged into her room.

...

Nate sat on his bed, clutching the same birthday photo he decided to set as his daughter's new phone's lock screen. He remembered her then, always smiling and happy, just the two of them. Before she met the damned woman who broke his heart for another man. Before his baby started calling that monster 'mom'.

He sighed and gingerly placed the picture pack on his bedside table. All that was left of that joyful girl was the willful and rebellious teen who dressed in thin, glamourous clothes that her 'friends' thought fashionable. When he asked her where she got it from, it was always the same lie- she bought it. Truth was, her mom did.

Since Nate never let Michelle have any excess pocket money, she hated him, always comparing him to her friends parents, who doted and spoilt them and bought them anything they wanted. Then that witch showed up one day and requested to see his baby, but Nate refused to let her take a step into the house.

They had a big fight, and Nate eventually threatened her with his gun, saying if that she didn't leave now he'd blast her head off. Ever since then she'd constantly send gifts to Michelle, clothes, wallets, phones, anything she ever wanted to trick her into thinking that she was really her mom.

And Mich did really believe her. Each day he and his daughter grew further and further apart, until he retired from being a pilot just to watch over her. It didn't work.

Nate flopped onto the bed, letting his darkened eyes close. He immediately fell into a deep slumber, filled with strange dreams.

...

In his dream land, he was a pilot again, flying his fighter jet loaded with guns, firing at black shapes in the huge ravine, the never ending sound of bullets slicing through the air rang in his ears. As he dropped down to make another pass at shooting the figures, a small boom sounded and he looked at his radar to find a small red dot rapidly approaching to his left. As he desperately tried to steer out of the missile's way, bullets pierced his windshield, distracting him and cracking the glass of his tiny cockpit.

The missile slammed into the craft.

Nate's world was spinning, and smoke was beginning to cloud his vision. There was a gaping hole in his jet, and the wind has howling into his ears, pulling him from the cockpit towards the hole. Nate tried to hang on to the controls of the plane, but his seatbelt tore and he was ripped from the crashing plane, spiraling down to the waiting ground below...

Nate sat up with a start, sweating all over. He shook his head to clear the sounds of gunfire and explosions from his dream, but they stubbornly stuck in his ears. When he walked over to his window, though, he realized that the sounds were real.

Three police cars drove by, sirens wailing, followed by two white vans with a red cross on both. 'What the hell is going on?' muttered Nate.

Suddenly, he heard a loud, urgent knocking on the door, Running down, he opened it and a burly man barged past him, making Nate instinctively draw his pistol and point it at the intruder. 'Steven? What are you doing here?' The ex-pilot recognized his brother and lowered the gun.

'Nate! Where's Mich? We gotta get out of here, _now_.' Steven cried.

'What the hell is happening man? I just saw the police-' Nate was cut of by his window shattering. A figure charged in and tackled Nate before he could react. He grappled with the strange, deranged man, wrestling him to the floor. As Nate struggled, he saw the man had glowing purple eyes, and his skin was mottled with black spots in places on his skin. His sharp, unnaturally long teeth was bared, and he was trying to sink his fangs in Nate's neck.

Bam! The monster froze, then slumped on top of Nate, dead. It's eyes returned to a normal blue color, but he could still see traces of purple in the veins. He looked up to see his brother with a steaming Glock pointed at the creature. Steven helped Nate up, shaken from the brief but intense struggle. 'What was that thing?'

'I'll explain later, but we really have ta get outta here! Quick!'

Nate obeyed, running up the stairs and bashing through his daughter's room door to see her desperately swinging her baseball bat at one of the creatures that must have climbed into her room. The thing ducked, and lunged at Michelle, ready to attack. Nate intercepted just in time, using his elbow to smash the creature's face in. He repeatedly punched it till it lay still. His daughter stood, gasping short breaths. Nate cursed. Michelle had been born with asthma, and her panic attacks made it even harder for her to breath normally without her inhaler. Nate conducted a frantic search for it when he finally found it in the drawer.

Nate gave it to Michelle. 'Deep breaths, Mich. Deep breaths. Come on.' Michelle glanced at the man lying into the corner and she gasped again, even faster this time. 'Don't look at him, look at me. Look at me, baby. We're gonna be fine. You're okay, I'm okay. Deep breaths.' Nate said in the calmest voice he could muster in this situation. The breathing slowed to normal pants.

'Baby, we're getting out of here. Grab what you need, Uncle Steven is waiting outside. Hurry.' with that, her dad rushed out and grabbed a worn but spacious bag, stuffing some canned food, water, his hunting rifle, knife, and some spare equipment. He strapped on his holster and chucked the pistol in it, then slung the rifle over his shoulder.

Running downstair, he saw Michelle and Steven waiting for him. 'Where's Abe and Collins?' asked Nate, referring to Steven's wife and son. 'Heading to the evacuation point. Let's go.' They ran outside.

Immediately after they stepped out, two beasts that were ravaging what was left of Nate's lawn noticed them. There were small craters of churned earth here and there, and what little flowers that had been growing were brutally ripped to shreds. Not that Nate cared, he rarely did gardening. The two mutants noticed them and attacked, growling and spitting gluey saliva.

Both Nate and Steven pulled out their firearms, and pulled the triggers. Once, twice, a third time. Still they kept charging, but the bullet holes oozed out blackish-purple liquid. The last bullet put an end to the both of them. 'Keep moving,' ordered Steven.

The group got into the car and slammed the doors shut before two more monsters could get in. 'Step on it, STEP ON IT!' screamed Steven as one of the creatures lashed out at the door, creating a large crack on the windshield. Nate stomped on the accelerator. The car screeched forward, running over the things with a bump.

As Nate drove out onto the main road, he saw panicked people running, trying to avoid the beasts. An explosion rocked the earth, and the nearby grocery store erupted into flames. 'What the hell are those things?' demanded Nate as he concentrated on steering out of the debris that came raining down.

As he drove, Nate turned on the radio. Static came on for a moment, the the hurried, urgent voice of the reporter could be heard.

'_People of Bloomsberg and Connerstroke are being attacked by what the authorities call 'Endermen'. They are said to be extremely aggressive and attack on sight. Symptoms include sharp fangs and strange glowing purple eyes. People that are bitten often take two to four hours to turn into an Enderman. The cause is unknown at the moment. Authorities are setting up evacuation points at the great bridge in Connerstroke and Bloomsberg Central. Those who are bitten should immediately report to quarantine zones at the town square. This has been Brad Stanley speaking. Good luck citizens.'_

'The Great Bridge. That's near. We've gotta go to the east!' urged Steven. Suddenly a big lorry came speeding towards the in the other direction. Nate honked loudly, but the truck carried on at full speed. 'What the-' The driver stared at him with cold, purple eyes.

Nate tried to halt the car, turning the wheel as hard as he could while stepping on the brakes. Tries screeched. The truck collided. The boot of the car was torn off completely, and sparks erupted from the exposed wires and cables. It came to an abrupt halt by smashing into a drugs store, breaking the windows and embedding the front in the crumbing cement.

Nate groaned. There was a gash on his face leaking blood, and one of the glass shards had sliced him on the arm. But he was still alive. The car door was broken, and he pushed out some of the debris and crawled out of the broken vehicle.

'Michelle? Steven? Are you alright?' he called desperately pulling out broken cement and metal from the back seat to find his daughter. A small whimper made him dig even more furiously, and he soon found Michelle, who was wedged under a chunk of the car roof that had collapsed on her. 'Gimme your hand, I'll pull you out.' Michelle continued to whine softly, but bravely reached out to him.

Nate grabbed her and pulled. Michelle screamed as her leg dislodged from the mess and was pulled out. 'How's your leg?' Nate examined it. It was twisted in an awkward angle and was already starting to swell. 'Ok, baby, you stay here while I try and look for Uncle Steven, okay? Try not to draw the attention of the Enderbastards.' He left her shivering and hiding behind a broken wall.

Running over to the passenger's seat, he saw a bleeding Steven lying with his eyes closed. A big hole had been made in his skull by something sharp, and blood tricked down his face and off his chin. 'Steve? Wake up!' Nate wondered if he was dead, when his brother moaned. 'Steve, we have to go.' Nate heard a crash and looked up to see some Endermen were climbing through the broken windows and heading towards them. Michelle was nowhere to be found and Nate could only hope she was in a safe hiding spot.

Pulling off his hunting rifle, he trained it on one of the monster's head and squeezed the trigger. It dropped lifelessly to the ground. The other came running, and lunged at Nate before he could fire. Cursing, he bashed the heavy rifle on the Enderman's head, stunning him. Pulling out his knife, he stabbed it into it's neck, twisting it till something cracked and a stream of tar black liquid ran down from it.

The last Ender growled at him menacingly and swiped at his firearm, throwing it out of Nate's hands. Circling the creature, armed with only a small knife, he waited for the thing to make it's move. It did, snapping at him and coming dangerously close to sinking it's teeth into his neck. Nate stabbed the blade in it's chest, but that just angered it even further. It drew back it's claws and sent it flying to Nate's face...

BAM! The monster froze and died, froth bubbling out his mouth. Nate turned and saw Michelle gripping Steven's pistol with white knuckles, sweat streaming down her face. 'Thanks, babe. Let's get out of here'. Steven hauled himself up, and gratefully took his weapon back. Michelle took a tentative step and winced. Nate scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. The three of them ran out into chaos.

People were screaming and yelling, most trying to head east to the evacuation points, just like them. Endermen were among them, tackling people at random and biting them. Those people lay, shaking on the floor, some cried or killed themselves by jumping into the fire. 'Their...they..burning...blood everywhere.' Michelle said in a daze.

'Don't look at them. Look at me. Just fix your eyes on mine, okay? As long as you can still see them, we'll be alright.' soothed Nate. He threw a worried glance at Steven. He had is pistol out, shooting at whoever seemed hostile to them. They ran on through the throng of panic, managing to avoid encountering more or the Endermen. But eventually they reached a thick, impenetrable crowd. Most were milling aimlessly about, confused and scared but not moving with a purpose. 'What's going on? Why aren't they escaping?' muttered Steven.

They pushed and shoved their way through the crowd to find four huge evacuation planes loaded with people. A line of police surrounded them, keeping people back with guns. The civilians were wailing, trying to push their way through. A guard fired some bullets into the air. The noise scared them, but not for long. A riot was about to start and the guard knew it. Aiming at the crowd, he fired a few rounds.

Cries were heard as the people shot dropped to the ground. The crowd fell back, some with defiance on their faces and some just giving up, sitting on the ground and waiting their fate. 'They aren't letting them on the planes. We're too late.' Nate whispered to Steven as he looked grimly at the scene. Suddenly, screams and shout could be heard. A wild, guttural sound sent the people cowering, many waiting to die. The Endermen were here.

The crowd scattered, and suddenly Nate could see them, ripping people to shreds with their claws or teeth. Savagely pouncing on man, woman or child, regardless of race or age. Ruthless. Nate made his way to the planes. A policeman stopped him. 'Please,' Nate begged. 'I'm an ex-pilot. My daughter's only fourteen and she's badly injured. Please.' The guard shook his head. Steven butted in, not taking no for an answer. 'My family is there, waiting for me. They are waiting for me, and I can't let them down. You have a family?' The man slowly nodded.

'Please.' The police finally broke. He pointed to Steven and Michelle. 'You. And you. Follow me.' Giving a glance at Nate, he said gruffly. 'No more.' Nate's heart sank, but he stood firm. He passed Mich over to his brother. 'Keep her safe.' Steven gave a final look at Nate, then shook hands with him. Finally, Nate bent down to look at his daughter in the eye.

'Baby. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world.' Michelle was struggling weakly, trying to get out of Steven's arms. 'No dad! I don't wanna leave you!' she yelled.

Tears were flowing down Mich's eyes. Nate cleared them with a sweep of his hand. 'Don't cry.'

The policeman cleared his throat. The horde of Endermen were getting closer. 'Goodbye.' With that, Nate turned and faced the tide of death. His eyes narrowed as he pumped his shotgun. He was still going to give those beasts all that he got until the planes left and he was sure his daughter was safe.

The planes were ready for takeoff. The engines rumbled in his ears as it took off down the bridge. As the first one lifted off inches into the air though, a big howl erupted from the crowd, rumbling the earth. A huge, muscular thing burst from the ground, breaking the tar and cement. Giant purple wings unfurled from it, and it's shiny scales an obsidian black. Deep purple eyes filled with hatred looked at the planes, now all in the air.

With a huge roar, the thing took off after them, catching up in a few casual wing beats. It sucked in it's breath and blew. Red hot flames billowed towards the convoy of planes. Nate watched in horror as the blazing inferno enveloped all four of the planes, including the one Michelle, Steven, and all he held dear to his life caught fire. He could feel the heat even from there, and it was so hot the metal plane melted into a hot silver liquid.

The dragon-like thing then grasped the plane he knew had his daughter on it, then, as if mocking him, tossed it in the air and caught it in it's mouth, crushing it with its huge, coal black teeth. The plane exploded, shrapnel shooting out everywhere, embedding buildings and people. Nate tried to cry out, to speak, but his voice was gone.

All he loved.

All gone, burnt in the fires or crushed into indistinguishable bits.

He didn't even register the rain that started to fall, splattering on his clothes in fat drops like tears, running down his face and mixing with the actual ones produced from his eyes. Nate fell to his knees and sobbed. All around him, people were dying, fires were burning, and the Endermen were now killing the remaining people alive. He didn't see. The world was all blurred out except him, the remains of the plane, the people he loved, and that dragon.

He screamed then. Screamed and screamed and yelled into the sky, shouting at the great beast who towered over him like a angry black cloud that could kill him in seconds, but at that point life didn't matter to Nate anymore. Let it kill him. Let it burn him to ashes. What did he care anymore.

But it didn't. Instead, it nose dived back into the giant hole in the ground that it had created before, disappearing.

Shouts were made, and hands pulled him back, away from the carnage and destruction. He made no move to resist. He was bundled, distant and unresponsive, into some vehicle, and wrapped in a warm cloth. But to him, it could be ice and he wouldn't have noticed. His head was pounding from the loss of blood and exhaustion. Sleep enveloped him, and he embraced it gratefully.

The last thing he saw was a shattered screen of a phone, half-buried in rubble but light miraculously still glowed from the screen, projecting the image of a happy, smiling girl and her dad.


End file.
